wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model: Mini Version (cycle 2)
| nextseason = }}Sims Next Top Model: Mini Version - WORLD TOUR III was be the second season of the Mini edition of Sims Next Top Model. It was the third season of Sims Next Top Model to have a World Tour format; meaning the contestants travelled every episode or every other episode. The cycle featured 15 models, out of which 8 new girls, and 7 guys who had competed on Sims Next Top Male Model previously. The winner was 18-year old Anton Elmisri. International destinations * New York City, Episode 1 * Monterrey, Episode 2-3 * Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte, Episode 4 * Hanoi, Episode 5 * Hong Kong, Episode 6 (Team Dragomir only) * Monaco, Episode 6 (Team Il-hong only) * Bambous, Episode 6 (Team Maicle only) * Dalanzadgad, Episode 7 * Ulaanbataar, Episode 8 * Paris, Episode 9 * Tianjin, Episode 10 * Shanghai, Episode 10 * Yulin, Episode 10 Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"What did you smoke?" Original upload date: November 8, 2014 The top 14 girls meet with Tyra, Laura and Erin in New York City in an old warehouse. They immediately have their first photo shoot, where they must pose in swimsuits with cold water coming from sprinklers around them. Afterwards, the judges evaluate the photos and choose three models to eliminate. *'''Eliminated: Georgie Walker, Tak Joo Lee & Mahina Kealoha The following day, the girls meet Laura and Erin at the warehouse again to film the opening credits. Esther is critiqued for being too cute and insecure in her clips. Maggie struggles with getting to her mark, much to Laura's displeasure. Dot is told she looks boring. Later the models meet with Tyra. On a television screen, a fadeout of the top seven girls is shown, with the girls as silhouettes. In a random order, the girls are revealed one by one. The four girls not called are asked to leave. *'Eliminated:' Esther Silvera, Gaya Nabila, Leilo Jones & Maggie Seinabo-Sey Finally, Tyra tells the top seven they'll be going to Monterrey, Mexico. 'Episode 2: ''"Why do you have wings?" Original upload date: December 31, 2014 *'Challenge winner: '''Jung Mi-in *'Nomination for elimination: 'Bette Medved, Min Sognwook & Ultimecia Ruangpeng *'Eliminated: 'Bette Medved & Ultimecia Ruangpeng *'Winning team: 'Team Maicle *'Nominated by Dragomir: 'Adrián Medina *'Nominated by Il-hong: 'Daphne Mark *'Eliminated: 'Daphne Mark 'Episode 3: ''"The end of the road" ''Original upload date: December 31, 2014 *'Challenge winner: '''Marcin Wójcik *'Winning team: Team Maicle *'Nominated by Dragomir: '''Samuel Ngai *'Nominated by Il-hong: 'Olev Puusepp *'Eliminated: 'Olev Puusepp 'Episode 4 *'Challenge winner: '''Anton Elmisri *'Winning team: Team Dragomir *'Nominated by Il-hong: '''Min Sognwook *'Nominated by Maicle: 'Dot Medved *'Eliminated: 'Dot Medved 'Episode 5 *'Winning team: '''Team Maicle *'Nominated by Dragomir: Adrián Medina & Kratae Charoenthammawat *'Nominated by Il-hong: '''François Émile & Jung Mi-in *'Eliminated: 'Adrián Medina & Jung Mi-in 'Episode 6 *'Nominated to return: '''Bette Medved, Daphne Mark & Olev Puusepp *'Returned: Olev Puusepp *'Winning team: '''Team Maicle *'Nominated by Dragomir: 'Dae Ji-won *'Nominated by Il-hong: 'François Émile *'Eliminated: 'François Émile 'Episode 7 *'Challenge winner:' Marcin Wójcik *'Winning team: '''Team Maicle *'Nominated by Dragomir: Kratae Charoenthammawat *'Nominated by Il-hong: '''Min Sognwook *'Eliminated: 'Min Sognwook 'Episode 8 *'Challenge winner:' Marcin Wójcik *'Winning team: '''Team Dragomir *'Nominated by Maicle: Park Goo-min & Olev Puusepp *'Eliminated: '''Park Goo-min 'Episode 9 *'Campaign winner:' Anton Elmisri *'Saved by Maicle: '''Kratae Charoenthammaway & Marcin Wójcik *'Saved by Dragomir: Samuel Ngai *'Eliminated: '''Dae Ji-won & Olev Puusepp 'Episode 10 *'Campaign winner:' Anton Elmisri *'Eliminated:' Samuel Ngai *'Top three: '''Anton Elmisri, Kratae Charoenthammawat & Marcin Wójcik *'Sims Next Top Model: Anton Elmisri Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) '''Semi-finalists (contestants eliminated in the preliminary round of the competition): Finalists *Bette and Dot Medved are identical twins. *In episode 6, Olev returned to the competition as part of Team Maicle. Elimination chart Team Dragomir Team Il-hong Team Maicle *In episode 1, the pool of 14 girls was reduced to 7 who moved on to the main competition. This call-out order does not reflect the girls' performance and will not reflect them in the future. The guys were added afterwards. *In episode 2, the mentors chose their teams. Afterwards, they were asked to nominate a winner and a loser from their team. The mentors then voted for the winner, who ended up to be Mi-in, resulting in her being the challenge winner. Because Mi-in won, Il-hong was allowed to save one of the losers. The ones whom she did not save were eliminated. *Episode 3 and on, the challenge results were randomized. *In episode 6, the mentors were allowed to pick any eliminated contestant (from the top 15) to put in their team for a week. Dragomir chose Bette, Il-hong Daphne, and Maicle Olev. Because Team Maicle won the campaign that week, Olev was allowed to return, leaving Bette and Daphne eliminated. *In episode 7 Min, who was the last standing member in Il-hong's team, was eliminated. Il-hong was automatically disqualified as a result of having no models left to compete. *From episode 9 and on, while still part of the teams, the models competed individually. **Anton won the campaign individually, automatically advancing into the finale. Dragomir was allowed to choose any one contestant, and Maicle any two contestants, for being the mentor of the campaign winner, to advance into the finale from the remaining five models. Dragomir chose Samuel, and Maicle chose Kratae and Marcin. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo & video shoots:' Simple shoot with water splashing (top 14 girls), Opening Credits *'Episode 2 photo shoots:' Challenge: Casual, self-styled outdoors lookbook + test shots, Campaign: Saint Laurent Paris Campaigns *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Varón Magazine *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Ads for various fragrances *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Golden clothes with red lights *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Various campaigns at various locations of the mentors' choice *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Being dramatic in the Gobi Desert *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Snow in Ulaanbaatar *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Individual Calvin Klein Jeans ads *'Episode 10 photo shoots:' Sporty Hermès campaigns (top 4), Numéro Covers, Self styled editorial (top 3)